Two Hearts One Mind Revised
by Melee Master1
Summary: The smashers are invited to attend a prom at the Smash Ball. Zelda gets a letter from a secret admirer, and even after the prom, she finds herself unintentionally tangled in a love triangle. How will she get out of it? REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After re-reading this story, I decided to re-write it to where it makes more sense. Sheik is a guy in my story, and before you gripe, I saw other people putting Sheik as male, and as a separate person in their fanfics, so why can't I? Also, the Samus in my fic is my own OC, not the one from the Metroid games.

* * *

The light from the sun beamed through Zelda's window and shined on her face, waking her up. She rose from her bed and stretched out. It was the 18th of May, the day of the prom at the smash ball. Zelda couldn't wait until the prom, and had been making plans for it all week. She got out of bed, showered hurriedly, got dressed, and combed her hair. When she walked out of the bathroom door and into her own room to plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marth, Roy, and Link were sitting at the kitchen table, trying to come up with last minute plans of their own.

"I don't get it!" said an annoyed Roy, "Why is everyone so excited about the prom, anyway?"

"It happens once every two years at the smash ball," said Link, "and this is their big opening."

"Yeah, but I don't see any point on going if I don't have a date."

"I don't have one either, but I'm still going."

"How much is this going to cost, exactly?" Marth asked, clasping his hands together and setting them on the table.

"I don't think it really costs anything," Link said.

"Well...I guess I'll go, but only because I have nothing better to do."

"What about a date?"

"Date?"

"I believe your suppose to have a date to prom," Roy said, "at least...that's how it's been since it exsisted."

"I...don't think I have one," Marth said, "besides, you just told us that you don't want one, Roy."

"I don't; I'm just worried about you two."

"I'm not worried about it, really," Link said.

Zelda walked downstairs with her original dress on. She had glitter on her face, and her hair was down. As soon as she walked into the kitchen, the three swordsmen looked at her and smiled.

"I think your a little ahead of yourself, Zelda," Roy said, "the prom doesn't start until later this evening."

Link noticed a note in her hand and asked, "Um…Zelda, what's that?"

"Oh…this thing?" she said, holding up the letter, "I saw it under my door. I think Sheik gave it to me, but he already knows he and I are together, so why would he do something like this?"

"Trying to be romantic, I suppose?" said Link.

Marth smiled.

"I think I'm going to go talk to him." Zelda was about to leave, but Marth jumped in.

"Wait a minute, Zelda, when someone puts down 'secret admirer' in a note, and you already know who it is, it's best to just play along." he said, "trust me."

"Well...I...all right," she wasn't really sure about it, but decided to go with Marth's word, "by the way, did you guys already eat breakfast?"

"Not yet," Link said.

"Shall I get Peach to make you something?"

"No, you don't have to do that," Roy said, "we can get something ourselves."

"All right then." Zelda took a granola bar from out of the top counter and left the kitchen.

Marth lets out a sigh.

"You ok?" Link asked.

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine." he said nervously.

"You sound nervous."

"I said I'm fine, Link!"

Marth got up from the table and left the kitchen. Roy and Link looked at each other.

"He may be nervous of this prom as well," Link said, "I don't blame him, really. Everyone gets cold feet at dances like this."

"He is acting kinda suspicious," Roy said, turning away, "I just hope he snaps out of it once prom starts."

"Yeah, so do I."

* * *

Sheik wiped the sweat off his forehead as he circled the sandbag. It was hours before the big event, and he had decided to do some training, to take some time away, in the training room. His top half was bare, revealing a dark skin complexion and muscle. His long hair was in a braid for the purpose of training. Sheik took out a needle and threw it at the sandbag, then charged and pounced on it, punching and kicking with all his might. Of course, the sandbag was incapable of fighting back, but it didn't matter since he rather enjoyed being kicked around.

Despite that fact, Sheik wasn't holding back, and was rather exhausted from his training. As soon as he felt his muscles begin to ache.

"All right, I'm finished," he said to the sandbag, "thanks."

He left the training room and headed toward a bathroom. After checking to see if no one was in there, he shut the door and proceeded to take his pants off. After loosening his hair from the braid, he stepped in the shower and turned the knob, allowing the water from the shower-head to gently fall on his body and wet his long blond hair.

After finishing up and drying himself, he took out his original Sheikah clothing and put it on. Since the prom didn't start until later in the evening, he didn't feel the need to put on any fancy clothing yet. He lowered his collar to show his face, since there was no longer a reason to hide it.

He jumped at the sound of a knock at his door. Sheik walked to the door and opened it.

"Good morning," it was Zelda.

"Hello, do come in." he said with a smile. Zelda entered the room and Sheik closed the door.

"I just wanted to know: are you attending the prom later?" she asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Zelda lets out a small smile and continued, "Do...you have someone to go with?"

"I don't know, are you attending as well?"

Zelda chuckled, "Yes, I'm going too, and yes, I'm free."

At that point, she felt her heart drop, as she no longer had the courage to tell Sheik about the letter from her not exactly blind but anonymous date. Even though she thought it was from Sheik, her heart told her different.

"I've been looking forward to this for a while now," she said, "this will be our first dance together."

"Indeed," he said softly.

"Well, I'll let you finish up here. Thanks."

"No, thank you."

Zelda left the room, giving Sheik more time to get himself prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Samus had also heard about the prom and was trying to decide what to do. He was lying in his bed, his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. He originally wasn't a part of Smash to begin with. He was just filling in for his cousin, Samantha Aran, while she was on a few missions, something that he had to miss out on, much to his anger.

_"This isn't my event to attend,"_ he thought to himself, _"I feel like I'm stealing it away from her."_ He rolled onto his side, _"No. Perhaps she'd want me to attend and have a good time. But then why do I feel so guilty?"_

He ran his fingers through his medium length blonde hair, changing the subject to take away his possible guilt, "I could cut my hair before prom and...no, I'm not cutting it. Trim it, maybe?" he sighed, "No. All right, enough stalling."

After jumping out of bed, Samus walked to his closet and looked through it. Inside, it was a mess with tossed cloths, which were hard to determine whether they were clean or not, and more empty hangers than he could count. He wasn't a slob, he just didn't really have time to clean up his room thanks to all the Super Smash Brother Melee tournaments recently. Immediately, he started tossing the random cloths out behind him, hoping to catch a decent pair of clothing for the prom later.

"Oh c'mon!" he growled, "I know I have a tux in here somewhere! I bought it last year for this occasion! Where could it be?!"

Forgetting he left his door open was an invitation for anyone to enter his room. This time, it was Fox. He walked in to see what the fuss was about after hearing it clear down the hall, and was greeted by a pair of jeans smacking him right in the face.

"Hey!" he said.

Samus paid no attention and continued rummaging through his cloths.

"Samus?" Fox spoke, "Perhaps you should think about doing laundry?" he took the jeans and tossed them with the rest of the piled clothing.

"Sorry Fox," he replied without looking at the leader, "but I'm trying to find something to wear for tonight."

"Hence the **laundry** part I've just said," he crossed his arms, "and your not talking about that prom thing, are you?"

Ignoring Fox's question, Samus thought out loud, "I know I have something in here-ah, here it is!" In front of him was a tuxedo hanging on the coat rack that was behind the cloths he threw out. Samus snatched it and laid it on his bed, straightening it out as he did.

"You people are taking this prom a little seriously," Fox said with a sigh, "I don't know about you, but I'll bet it's going to be like every other party: dancing, hanging out, and at the end, drunk people who we don't know or where they came from, coming in and crashing the whole thing."

"Not only is this held every two years, but it differs each time, Fox," Samus said, "the theme, the experience...you really ought to go and see for yourself. Besides, Master Hand made sure that this was exclusive to **us**, remember?"

"I still think something bad will happen, and I'm not really a...party animal," he wanted to slap himself for saying such a horrible pun.

"You don't have to be, I mean, you can just hang out with those who just...well, want to hang out instead of dance. It's not one of those traditional 'romantic' type proms. I mean, they do have those moments, but not all the time. And I wouldn't worry so much about anyone coming in and ruining the whole thing again. Not only does that not happen as often as you think, but Master and Crazy Hand bumped up security for that reason. Stop being such a worry wart."

Fox still wasn't sure about it, and he didn't respond to the bounty hunter.

"Besides, Fox, if anyone should be in a sour mood about this, it's me." Samus said, "You remember my older cousin, Samantha, right?"

"Of course, she was with me in the first Smash tournaments. How can I forget?"

"Well, this was actually suppose to be her night, but she can't make it on the count of her missions assigned by the Galactic Federation." Samus said, "They made her take time away from Smash, so I'm in her place as a result. Doesn't bother me that much, I actually kinda like being here, and I know she'd want me to attend this anyway."

"If she would want you to go, then why did you say you were in a sour mood?" Fox asked.

"I...uh," immediately, he changed the subject, "look Fox, are you going or not?"

"No, and that's my final answer," the leader said, "good job trying to persuade me, though. Hope you have fun."

"What about Falco?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him, if he's even here. I haven't seen him around this morning. He must be taking his Arwing for a spin."

"Then the answer might be no." Samus said.

As Fox left the room, the bounty hunter heaved out a sigh, _"Good grief, it won't kill Fox to go out and have some fun every once in a while, will it?"_

After shaking that off, he grabbed a notebook and pen, scribbled something on the paper, and left it sitting on a table near his bed. The note, written in cursive, said _PICK UP CLOTHS AFTER PARTY._

"The Hands knows I won't do it, unless I'm reminded one way or another," Samus told himself, shaking his head, _"last thing I want is to be scolded by the two."_

He walked out of the room, tux hanging from his arm, to clean himself up.


End file.
